


Take It

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Endearments, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Present Tense, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves nothing more than taking Bucky's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/101290330626/there-is-nothing-better-than-steve-taking-buckys-dick).

Bucky’s been rubbing his prostate with two fingers for twenty minutes, both of them hard, dicks gleaming with preejaculate. Steve shifts restlessly and whines. Bucky, smiling fondly down at him, pushes Steve’s hair back from his forehead as he slips a third finger inside. He’s more than ready. Narrows his eyes at Bucky and nudges the inside of Bucky’s elbow with his foot, easing off of Bucky’s digits.

Bucky’s eyebrow lifts as Steve pushes at him and he goes down with a chuckle of Steve’s name. He straddles Bucky’s lap, hurriedly guiding Bucky’s thick cock between his cheeks and slowly sinking down. Makes sure to draw out the pleasure of that initial stretch, taking nearly a minute to bury Bucky to the hilt.

Steve arches his back, barely rocking on Bucky’s lap as he slides his hands through his own hair. Fists his hands in the soft strands as he uses Bucky’s cock. Bucky grips his thighs, teeth grinding across his lower lip, reverently watching him fuck himself on Bucky’s dick. Lets him guide the pace as he dips and rolls his body.

Bucky rubs his thumbs over the sensitive skin beneath his hip bones and he moans. One hand slides down to the join of his neck and shoulder, curling there as Steve wraps the other around his dick. He could come with a few strokes; Bucky’d been doing his damnedest to fingerfuck him over the edge. The hot pressure of Bucky inside him makes him groan, rhythm perfect because he’s the one in control.

He squeezes Bucky between his thighs, hand sliding lower to work over his pec. Pinches and twists his nipple, Bucky cursing beneath him. Bucky smooths his hands up his rippling abdomen, fingers tapping out over the ridges of muscle. Steve shivers and catches Bucky’s hand, bringing it up to his chest and urging Bucky to take over.

Steve reaches behind him and folds his palm over Bucky’s thigh. Balances there as he bucks into the tight circle of his fingers and back onto Bucky’s cock.

Bucky starts talking then, and Steve knows that Bucky’s nearing his peak. He is, too. Gut hot with his impending climax. Body numb, but every nerve tightly coiled, ready to release every lovely sensation when he comes.

“Jesus, baby doll, so fuckin’ gorgeous riding me,” says Bucky, massaging Steve’s pecs and then dragging his nails down Steve’s side. Squeezes Steve’s hips and helps guide his movements. Steve quickens the pivot of his hips, letting go of his dick and bracing himself on his palms either side of Bucky’s head. “God yes, get yourself off on me. Let me see you come on just my cock, Stevie.”

Steve swallows hard, keeping Bucky buried deep and grinding on Bucky’s lap. Bucky squeezes his ass and he exhales sharply. Gets his hands in Bucky’s long hair and curls over him, muffling his moans in Bucky’s open mouth.

“That’s it, baby. C’mon, Steve. Feel so fuckin’ good,” whispers Bucky, teasing a metal finger around the rim of Steve’s hole. Slides his other hand up and down Steve’s spine.

Steve hides his face against Bucky’s throat, catching the sweat slick skin between his teeth and sucking hard. Bucky cries out against his temple, metal finger slipping in alongside Bucky’s cock and he comes. Spills hot and slick all over Bucky’s belly as he pants into Bucky’s neck.

“Buck,  _god_ ,” he whispers, rubbing his cheek along Bucky’s jawline. Bucky grinds up into him and Steve straightens, curling their fingers together before pinning Bucky’s hands at his sides. He sucks in a deep breath and bounces on Bucky’s dick.

“Jesus  _Christ_ , Stevie,” groans Bucky, squeezing Steve’s fingers and rocking into Steve with each fall of Steve’s hips.

“Fuck  _yes_ , Buck. Jesus, so hard and big inside me. Wanna feel you come,” says Steve, clenching around Bucky’s dick, “get me all messy and feel that you’ve been there.”

Bucky growls and shakes free from Steve’s grasp. Curls his hands around Steve’s neck and tugs him down into a fierce kiss. He drags his teeth across Steve’s bottom lip, pushing his thumb into the hinge of Steve’s jaw until Steve’s mouth falls open on a gasp. Slides their tongues together and fucks up into Steve, swallowing Steve’s breathless moans.

“ _Bucky_ ,” whispers Steve, voice raw as Bucky nips at his lips. “Buck,  _come for me_.”

Bucky does, has to when Steve so sweetly demands it of him. He fills Steve and curses, release dripping out around his cock as he slows his movements.

“Mm,” hums Steve, kissing Bucky’s chin and then the side of Bucky’s nose. Stays seated on Bucky’s lap for two deep kisses and then lifts off of Bucky’s cock. He resettles, Bucky’s dick slick and half-hard beside his own.

“You good?” asks Bucky, rubbing Steve’s thighs, thumbs sliding along Steve’s hardening cock.

“No,” answers Steve, clenching his jaw so he doesn’t smile at Bucky’s raised brows.

“No?” repeats Bucky, lurching upright and tipping Steve onto his back. Gets his hands under Steve’s thighs and spreads Steve’s legs. He kisses Steve’s knee and smirks. “Guess we’ll need to give it another go,” he says, grabbing the lube and winking, “but this time, let me do the work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gladly lets Bucky do all the work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to write a second chapter, but here it is. This is a direct continuation of the first chapter. I might have been inspired by this [NSFW GIFSET](http://catholicboysintrouble.tumblr.com/post/101989232045).
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains felching and snowballing/come swapping.

He allows himself a few moments to look Steve up and down. His knees are drawn up, thighs spread and hips lifted. Steve’s hole glistens with come and lube, his dick twitching when Bucky squeezes Steve’s knee with his metal hand.

“ _Buck_.”

Bucky slides his tongue along his lower lip, catching it between his teeth and drizzling more lube between Steve’s legs.

“Bucky, you _know_ I’m more’n good, ya’ jerk, don’t— _ah_.” He tips his head back, chest heaving as Bucky crooks his fingers against his prostate. Bucky doesn’t tease him long, but Bucky’s gaze is as penetrating as his thick digits and Steve moans.

“I love seeing you _wrecked_ ,” says Bucky, grinning down at Steve, spreading his fingers, pushing lubricant and his come deeper before freeing his digits. He leans over Steve and grabs a pillow, shoving it under Steve’s hips so Steve doesn’t have to hold himself up while he gets fucked.

His chest is deeply flushed, nipples tight peaks under the tease of Bucky’s fingers. He spreads his arms out at his sides, jerking hips making his cock bounce against his belly. “ _Bucky,_ get back inside me,” moans Steve, abs contracting as Bucky drags his palms down his stomach.

“But _look_ at you.” Bucky traces every inch of Steve with his gaze, taking in the desperate little hitches of Steve’s hips and the tight clench of Steve’s fingers in the bed sheets. Toes curling and uncurling where Steve’s planted feet frame his knees. “So beautiful laid out for me like this, doll.”

“M’even prettier with your dick in me,” mutters Steve, no heat behind his glare, not with the blown state of his pupils and the needy sheen of his eyes.

“Ain’t that the truth,” answers Bucky, squeezing lube over his cock and spreading the gel with his metal hand. Steve watches him touch himself, bottom lip pinched between his teeth, hips lifting and dipping until he squeezes Steve’s thigh. Circling his fingers around the base of his dick, he teases his cockhead around Steve’s hole, Steve’s entrance opening under the pressure. He pushes forward, barely nudging inside, ridge of the crown dragging at the rim.

“When you said you’d do the work I thought you were gonna _fuck_ me, not _this_ ,” groans Steve, flattening his palms on the bed and sitting up. Bucky shushes him and presses a hand between his pecs, gently guiding him onto his back again and pushing into him. He gasps, arms flinging behind his head once Bucky is seated inside. “ _Fuck_.”

Bucky nods and grabs Steve’s thighs, bringing Steve’s legs up around his waist. “Keep your legs right here,” he whispers, grunting under Steve’s strong squeeze.

Steve hums, adjusting his legs and hooking his ankles together at the small of Bucky’s back. Bucky lets his knees fall further apart, steadier position allowing Bucky to rock into him hard and deep. He lifts his head when Bucky leans over him and cradles his skull with his forearms. Bucky’s back sweat-slick under the slow glide of his fingertips.

Steve strokes the back of his neck and Bucky hums, leaning over Steve to kiss his open mouth. He nips at Steve’s lip, sucking on the plump flesh. “All right?”

“Yeah, Buck, do it; fuck me,” answers Steve, eyes falling closed as Bucky starts to move. He anchors his hands in the damp strands of Bucky’s hair, loose tumble sticking to Bucky’s nape.

“Jesus, Stevie, so _wet_ ,” groans Bucky, brow furrowing as Steve pulls on his hair. Steve tugs harder and he gasps, gritting his teeth and tipping his head into the sharp yank.

Letting go of Bucky’s hair, he drags his hands along Bucky’s shoulders, down Bucky’s arms and settling where Bucky’s biceps bracket his head. He turns toward Bucky’s arm and kisses the bulge of metal, tongue flicking out over the plating so Bucky whimpers. Digs his fingertips into Bucky’s other arm when Bucky grinds against his prostate. “ _God_.”

Bucky laughs breathlessly and quickens his movements. Buries his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, sucking bruises into Steve’s sweaty skin. Steve finds his nape again, fingers squeezing, gentle pressure making him groan as Steve traces the shell of his ear with his tongue.

Steve pulls back Bucky’s head, leaning up and kissing the bob of Bucky’s Adam’s apple. He presses kisses down Bucky’s throat, down to the hollow at the base and bites a welt into the dip. Bucky’s hair falls into Bucky’s face and he pushes it away, tucking it behind Bucky’s ear and flushing when Bucky smiles down at him.

“Lemme see you smile, sweetheart,” says Bucky, leaning away and quirking a brow until Steve’s lips tug into a little grin. Steve shakes his head and laughs.

“Asshole,” sighs Steve, digging his heel into Bucky’s back until Bucky grunts. Bucky rests his weight on his cybernetic arm and cups his cheek with his right hand, thumb dragging along his cheekbone. He leans up, meeting Bucky’s mouth in a soft press of lips and flicker of tongue. His heels slip down the curve of Bucky’s spine to his ass, pressing into Bucky’s firm cheeks and urging Bucky to keep moving.

Steve’s hard between their bellies, abdomens slippery with sweat and Steve’s precome. Bucky arches his back, making sure Steve’s cock rides the ridges of his stomach with each of his thrusts into Steve. He rolls his hips, right hand still cupping Steve’s face as they keep one another’s gaze. He loves watching Steve’s bright gaze darken, pretty irises swallowed up by his pupils like a man possessed. Steve’s near that point, thinnest ring of electric blue peeking past that wanton dilation. He knows his own eyes mirror Steve’s, knows his eyes look black and shadowed from the low angle of his head.

“Bucky, _oh fuck_ ,” moans Steve, squeezing Bucky’s waist between his thighs and fisting Bucky’s hair. His dick is wet with preejaculate, balls jerking with Bucky’s every thrust. Eyes falling closed, he hisses, baring his neck to the dusting of Bucky’s kisses. His breath shudders out of him, Bucky’s kisses venturing down his chest, Bucky’s wicked mouth latching onto his nipple. He wrenches Bucky’s head back, mouth open as he keeps eye contact. “Oh god. Oh _Buck_ , gonna come,” he moans, rocking into Bucky’s thrusts, cock sliding perfectly along the center of Bucky’s abs.

“Go ahead, Stevie, that’s it,” says Bucky, angling his hips, shallowly burying inside so he presses right against Steve’s prostate. “Let it go, baby doll.”

Every muscle draws taut and he cries out. Pulls Bucky’s face against his shoulder, squishing Bucky between his legs as he shudders, cock spurting between them.

Bucky groans, kissing along Steve’s jaw before catching Steve’s gasping mouth. He relishes the ripple of Steve around him, burying his pleased grunts into Steve’s lush lips as he takes his own pleasure. Grinds into Steve’s lax body as Steve languidly pets his hair.

“Gonna come inside me again?” asks Steve, dragging both of his hands through Bucky’s hair and then cupping the back of Bucky’s head. Massages Bucky’s scalp as Bucky’s thrusts lose their measured rhythm.

“Fuck yes. Mess you up and eat you out when m’done.”

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” groans Steve, knows Bucky said he’d do all the work, but he can’t help bucking against him with that revelation.

“Get you on your belly and tongue your pretty, used hole,” says Bucky, thought of licking his come out of Steve making him shiver.

“Yeah, Buck. Fuck yes, I want that,” says Steve, tightening his legs around Bucky and pulling him close. Kisses Bucky’s swearing mouth as Bucky stills against him and comes, hot flood of Bucky’s release sending shivers along his spine. He strokes Bucky’s sides, gentle dig of his fingertips dimpling Bucky’s heated skin. Bucky lies on top of him for three deep breaths and then carefully pulls out. He’s barely caught his own breath before Bucky smacks his thigh and demands that he turn over.

“C’mon, before it all leaks outta you,” says Bucky, slipping his fingers from Steve’s perineum to Steve’s loose hole, working his load back into Steve.

“Can’t a guy catch his breath?”

“ _Quickly_ when he’s Captain America,” teases Bucky, nudging Steve’s legs further apart and dipping down to tongue Steve’s ass, following the same path he’d drawn with his fingers. Steve’s entrance relaxes under the broad swipes of his tongue, his come and lube trickling past the loosened muscle. He holds Steve’s buttocks apart, squeezing the round curves as he licks Steve clean.

Steve groans into the mussed bedclothes, gasping when Bucky reaches around his hips to stroke his sensitive cock. Serum or not, two orgasms are enough to have him oversensitive. Two orgasms at _Bucky’s_ hands are enough to knock him out. He manages to stay conscious. Focuses on the hot, wet slide of Bucky’s tongue in his asshole instead of his too sensitive cock.

“Love it when I clean you up, don’t you,” asks Bucky, rubbing his mouth across one cheek, smearing saliva and a bit of his release across his jaw.

“God, Buck, you’re _filthy_ ,” says Steve, but he _absolutely_ loves it when Bucky sucks his spunk from his hole. Bucky nips where asscheek meets thigh and he wriggles, dipping his spine so his ass jiggles.

“Says the punk so _subtly_ asking for me to keep doin’ it.” Bucky shakes his head, mouth quirked as he presses in between Steve’s cheeks again. Steve relaxes further, last of his release dripping free and he collects it on his tongue.  Smacks Steve’s ass and then rolls Steve onto his back again. Steve welcomes him between his legs and he kisses Steve, closed-mouth before Steve whimpers and sucks his come from his tongue.

“ _Filthy_ ,” repeats Steve, sighing and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s ribs.

“Yeah,” says Bucky, shrugging and dragging his metal thumb around Steve’s mouth, catching whatever escaped and then sucking his finger clean. He smiles at Steve’s wide eyes and ruffles Steve’s sex hair. “Think you’re good now?” he asks, resting on top of Steve, humming under the light stroke of Steve’s fingers along his spine.

Steve chuckles and kisses Bucky’s head. He yawns, feeling Bucky do the same and smiling. “Yeah, Buck, pretty damn good.”


End file.
